


CAPTURED

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ferid team up and kidnap Yuu and Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAPTURED

**Author's Note:**

> god is dead and we killed him

Bill Cipher had collaborated with Ferid Bathory and they kidnapped Yuu and Dipper and they tied them to beds and made them whores and hookers as they made out with each other and fondled them and made them their sex slaves and Ferid high fived Bill and said "you are an ugly triangle but thank you for this sex" and he didn't know how to have sex with Bill so he shoved Bill up his ass and he started moaning and Dipper and Yuu started screaming and they were holding each other. They both eventually escaped when Mable and Mika came and then hot incest happened and Mika whispered "no incest bro" because they aren't related.


End file.
